


Something Happened

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dreams, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Ambreigns, One Night Stands, Reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: While on Sam’s podcast, Corey accidentally lets it slip that something did happen between him and Seth during their NXT days. Grollins.Have a story idea? Request it here!





	Something Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

After 20 minutes on Sam Roberts’ podcast, Corey was starting to get tired. It wasn’t Sam’s fault; Corey was still trying to recover from Wrestlemania and talking for seven hours. However, that meant that old secrets were bound to slip out of The Savior of Misbehavior’s mouth. And oh boy, did they.

The conversation had somehow gone to NXT. Corey was describing the poster-hanging process he had gone through, along with how lucky NXT was to have The Performance Center. Nodding, Sam asked,

“Corey, how does it feel when you look at people like Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns and think ‘that could have been me’? Is there jealousy?” Corey shook his head, smiling.

“No, not at all. It was bound to happen that people I came up with did better then me, but I don’t mind. I mean, I’m still good friends with people I worked with: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins….” Corey broke off. Warmth was beginning to rise in his face, and Sam noticed.

“Uh, oh. I know that look.” 

“What look?” Corey sputtered, trying to keep himself together. “There’s no look! I’m fine! See?!” Corey grinned widely, but Sam shook his head.

“Something happened between you and Seth, didn’t it?” Corey turned beet red. Yes, something had happened, but Corey wasn’t going to admit that. Not now, not ever.

“Why do you think that, Sam?” Corey snapped coldly. Raising his hands in the air, Sam laughed,

“Touchy, touchy.” Then the interview continued without further incident.

When the interview was over, Corey thanked Sam and headed to the car, Cash behind him. As they put on their seatbelts, Cash asked,

“Dad, what did Sam mean when he said something happened between you and Seth?” The tone in Cash’s voice wasn’t sadness or anger, it was confusion. Swallowing, Corey looked at his son in the mirror and replied,

“It was a long time ago, Cash. What happened happened, but I couldn’t be happier with my family.” Then Corey and Cash drove home in near silence, Corey distantly listening to his son’s humming.

Once they got home, Corey laid down on the sofa for a nap, not even bothering to take off his jacket. As Cash went upstairs, Corey drifted off to sleep, memories of old materializing as new dreams.

_ “I heard there was a new guy in town.” Turning around, Seth saw a young man with tattoos standing behind him, a towel around the man’s neck. Stretching out his hand, the man said, “Corey Graves.” _

_ “Seth Rollins,” Seth laughed, returning the handshake. “So, I heard I was getting a new rival. I’m guessing that’s you?” _

_ “Of course,” Corey laughed, causing both men to chuckle. That chuckle soon gave way to a beautiful friendship. _

_ One night, however, Corey decided to go out with The Shield, and they all had a little too much to drink. Corey’s brain was already mad as it was, and now he was screwing things up for the better. Wonderful. _

_ Roman and Dean stumbled back to their hotel, the two boyfriends hand in hand, and so it was Seth’s job to get Corey back home. The two men trundled down the sidewalk, Seth clinging to Corey to keep him from falling, Corey shaking slightly. _

_ When they got back to their hotel, Corey fell onto his bed, eyes half-open and glazed over. Locking the door, Seth looked at Corey and brushed his teeth, listening to Corey’s peaceful snores. _

_ Corey had somehow shifted, his head resting on the headboard. Corey’s breath still smelled like alcohol, his tongue caught in his throat. Smiling, Seth stood at the foot of the bed and watched his friend. _

_ Both men were very drunk, and if they had been even just a tiny bit soberer, it wouldn’t have happened. But Seth’s heart was beating fast like butterfly wings, and Corey knew he was there. So, slowly propping himself up, Corey waved Seth toward him. _

_ “Come here,” Corey groaned, his voice bubbly from his drunkness. Barely recognizing the words, Seth walked over, creeping closer and closer to his friend. When Seth’s head was only a few inches away, Corey leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “I know you want to kiss me.” _

_ Seth jumped, amazed that Corey had the guts to say what they were both thinking. Nodding, suddenly out of breath, Seth gasped, _

_ “I do, Corey. I really, really do.” Pulling off his jacket, Seth slowly slid toward Corey. When Corey started to scoot over, Seth shook his head, a wicked grin on his face. “Don’t worry, Corey. I can cover it.” _

_ Seth climbed up onto the bed and took Corey in his arms, kissing him first on the mouth and then on the neck. Letting out a very loud groan, Corey hooked his fingers around Seth’s neck, using his legs to pull Seth even closer. _

_ Moving down a little bit, Seth rolled his hands on Corey’s shoulders as he kissed him some more, Corey returning the kisses as he had done before. Corey’s tongue slotted perfectly into Seth’s mouth, almost as if the two men were made for each other. _

_ Seth’s hands traveled down Corey’s chest, pulling off his shirt. Corey’s hands went for Seth’s shirt in return, his thumbs hitting Seth’s waistband. Still kissing him, Seth grabbed Corey’s hand and slowly guided them down, Corey drawing in a sharp breath. _

Corey’s eyes snapped open, him letting out a grunt. Gray eyes staring up at the ceiling, Corey processed his dream, remembering every step perfectly. Swallowing and licking his lips, Corey straightened up.

One hour later, Corey set his note down on the island and left the house, suitcase in hand. Even if he did royally screw everything up with Seth again, even if he had just ruined his life, Corey needed to find his friend again and say things he had never gotten to say during their one-night stand.

Seth was sitting at his island eating a bagel when he saw Corey pull into the driveway. What Seth didn’t see was the fact that Corey had been crying, tears streaming down his face during the long drive. Yes, it was two in the morning, but Corey didn’t care. This needed to be done.

Seth chewed his bagel, watching as Corey stumbled up the stone steps. Not even knocking, Corey opened the door and stepped inside, Seth raising his eyebrows but saying nothing. Looking at his friend, Corey didn’t say a word. All he wanted to do was hold Seth in his arms again.

Seth set down his bagel and watched as Corey slowly walked toward him, eyes trained on the floor. Not sure what Corey had in mind, Seth stood up, Corey’s heart exploding at the gesture.

Corey took Seth in his arms, replicating what Seth had done all those years ago. His eyes were on Seth’s lips, but Corey didn’t close the gap between them, even though he so desperately wanted to feel Seth’s tongue in his mouth again. It was all up to Seth what happened next.

“Corey…” Seth rose his eyebrows again, watching Corey. Shifting his grip, Corey continued to watch Seth’s lips, looking for some kind of tiny sign, something that showed Seth still loved him.

Without even thinking about it, Corey slowly got closer to Seth. Seth didn’t move, opening his mouth to speak and allowing Corey to close the gap.

A tiny groan escaped Seth as Corey kissed him, cautiously slotting his tongue back into Seth’s mouth. Seth pulled Corey toward him, fingers digging in his back before a warning bell in The Kingslayer’s mind caused the two men to break apart.

“Corey,” Seth whispered, a groan on the edge of his wet lips, “I love you, and I want to keep going, but I don’t want to split up your family.”

“I already did that,” Corey replied darkly, the corners of his mouth turning upward. Seth’s mouth fell open, waiting for Corey to say something else.

“Are you serious?” Seth’s voice caught in his throat, and Corey nodded. That was what the note on the island had said: Corey loved his wife and children dearly, but feelings for someone else had come back, and he needed to be with them. 

Without another word, Seth started harshly kissing Corey, happily surprising him. Their feet almost getting tangled, the two men led each other over to Seth’s sofa, where they kissed each other passionately until they almost ran out of air. Then they kissed some more.

Sam had been correct about something happening years ago. And when he interviewed Seth a week later, Sam would be correct about something happening now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
